Kazerma Woorg
Masculino|posição = Meio Campista|número = 7|elemento = Terra|time = Sandorious Eleven|seiyuu = Kengo Kawanishi|title4 = Estréia|jogo = Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy|anime = Episódio 020 (Galaxy)}} Perfil ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy *''"O capitão do Sandorius Onze. Ele acredita que as reuniões devem ser justas e honestas."'' Aparência Kazerma tem olhos vermelhos e pele laranja escura com nuvens na testa. Ele tem cabelos grisalhos na altura dos ombros e uma parte do seu cabelo está amarrada no um nó não meio. Personalidade Kazerma é mostrado para ser uma pessoa séria e imparcial. A odeia winere as suas oponentes com suas fórmulas desaparecidas e serão bastante contra uma Terra Onze, mesmo que seu sistema seja destruído por sua própria conta perder. Enredo Kazerma, Pela primeira vez , 20 episódios , começou a fazer entre Earth Eleven e alguns alienígenas de Sandorius, que continuaram usando uma força bruta para ferir seus oponentes. Ele então se desculpou com Tenma e desejou que fizessem uma batalha justa e boa. No episódio 21 , ele e sua equipe, Sandorius Eleven foram mostrados para estar conversando com Barga Zachs , um membro do Shitennou . Barga disse que ele foi enviado para ajudar Sandorius Eleven a lutar contra a Terra Onze. No entanto, Kazerma recusou sua oferta porque queria lutar de forma justa. Ele ficou chocado que a maioria de seus companheiros concordou em deixar Barga se juntar a eles. Ele e o resto da equipe começaram a partida contra o Earth Eleven no episódio 22 . Ele e a maioria do time não gostaram da forma como Barga estava usando jogadas bruscas nos jogadores do Earth Eleven durante a partida. No entanto, quando Barga lhe contou sobre sua missão de proteger os cidadãos de Sandorius , Kazerma não pôde responder e não sabia o que fazer. Quando a segunda metade começou no episódio 23 , todos os seus companheiros começaram a seguir Barga. Eles até usaram jogadas difíceis no Earth Eleven, já que o placar estava empatado em 1-1 no final do primeiro tempo. No entanto, ele e Badai foram capazes de lembrar a todos a importância de proteger seu orgulho. Finalmente, todos decidiram jogar de forma justa, com Barga deixando o estádio com raiva. Depois que a partida terminou com o Earth Eleven vencendo com um placar de 3-2, ele agradeceu ao Tenma por ter um bom jogo juntos. Ele não se arrependeu de perder, mesmo que isso significasse que seu planeta seria destruído devido a sua perda. Ele foi então finalmente visto assistindo Galaxy Nauts Gou partir de Sandorius. Aparência do jogo Avatar de personagem Recrutamento ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Para recrutar a Kazerma, a Ixal Fleet tem que ser derrotada primeiro no modo história. Além disso, os seguintes requisitos são necessários: *'Coin' : *'Artigo' : Areia confortável (ここちよい砂, caiu aleatoriamente pelo Urso de Ouro no Roglos Gordon 's rota taisen ) *'Foto' : Areia Rápida (流 砂 の 中 か ら の 写真, obtida no Gigante Deserto do Norte de Sandorius ) *'Tópico' : Um Momento de Descanso (Mom い の ひ と と の の''obtido na Sandorius 'Sagan Road'' ) *'Tópico' : Uma Incrível Partida (白熱 し た 試 合 の 話題, obtida no Gigante Deserto do Norte de Sandorius ) Depois disso, ele pode ser observado. Estatísticas ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' No lvl. 99 *'GP' : 147 *'TP' : 129 *'Chute' : 112 *'Dribles' : 141 *'Bloco' : 98 *'Captura' : 95 *'Técnica' : 114 *'Velocidade' : 102 *'Vigor' : 126 *'Sorte' : 88 *'Liberdade' : 200 Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Portão da Lenda - Galaxy Eleven VS Ixal Fleet * * Alma ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy * Equipes exclusivas do jogo ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Rivals Galaxy' Galeria Tenma Vs. Kazerma Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Tenma Vs. Kazerma. Kazerma blocking Galaxy 23 HQ.png|Kazerma blocking the shoot that was meant for Tenma. Kazerma watching the Galaxy Nauts Gou depart EP 23.png|Kazerma watching the Galaxy Nauts Gou depart from Sandorius. IG-15-031.PNG|IG-15-031 IG-16-035.PNG|IG-16-035 Trivialidades *Seu nome é derivado de Dasht-e Kavir (カ ヴ ィ ー ル). Navegação Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Inazuma Eleven Go Galaxy Categoria:Personagens do Galaxy Categoria:Personagens Meio Campistas Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Capitães Categoria:Personagens De Terra Categoria:Meio Campistas Categoria:Meio Campistas de Terra Categoria:Jogadores Categoria:Jogadores de Terra